Ways To Get Detention
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Madge has always been a goody goody. Now she's stuck in detention with the regulars. She learns that there are many ways to get stuck in detention. She listens to the stories of how every one of the regulars keeps landing in detention. She starts to learn that getting detention is an art. But how does little Miss. Perfect react to everything she hears and to getting detention? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. Mama's returning. I have wanted to write this story for God knows how long. This is the first chapter. I've been putting this off because you guys wanted me to write Glass Shards. I typed this entire story before I uploaded this chapter. Don't you guys just love me for making you guys wait to upload a new story. I'm just gonna shut up and let you guys into my newest story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 1 - I Don't Belong Here

Madge POV

I open the door to room 303. The detention room. I don't belong here. This is a room for future criminals. I step inside and hand my detention slip to Mr. Abernathy, the detention room monitor. I look for an open desk. The only one is in the middle of the room. I go to the desk. I sit down. Foxface and Clove are sitting in the desks in front of me. Cato and Marvel are sitting behind me. Katniss is on one side of me and Peeta is on the other. Clove and Foxface are sitting on their desks facing each other. They are talking and laughing. Suddenly Foxface's eyes drift to me.

"Madge? Madge Undersee? You do know this is the detention room, right?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Clove asked.

"I got detention," I mumbled.

"What? How?" Katniss asked.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"We got the time. We're here for over an hour," Peeta said shrugging.

"It's stupid. Besides. There's only like two ways to get detention," I muttered.

Everyone started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Sweetheart! There are plenty of ways to get detention," Gale said between laughs.

"No. There are only two ways," I argued.

"Really? Bitch you don't know shit until you've heard all our stories," Cato added.

"You'll learn that getting detention is an art. There are so many ways to land yourself here in detention," Thresh added on.

"Just you listen. We're gonna change what you think about landing in detention," Clove finished.

**Alright. I know this is really short but this is just the introduction. I'll update again soon. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sup people? I got to handle a sword today. When, a fencing sword. I'm actually not a terrible fencer. You would be surprised. Anyways. I'm just gonna jump into this. Here is the first real chapter of Ways To Get Detention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 2 - Clove/Foxface and Glimmer

Madge POV

I look down at my desk. I don't understand what they mean by saying there are like more than two ways to get detention.

"I guess I'll start. Foxface and I landed in here with a prank," Clove started.

* * *

(Flashback; Clove POV)

"Come on Clove! Are you sure this is a good idea?" Foxface asked me.

"If not now, never," I explained to her.

It was third period. We both had spare. Glimmer had gym. I had this amazing idea but little Miss Foxface had to argue with my amazing idea. Glimmer was in her gym clothes and her regular clothes were in the change room. Foxface pulled two cans of black spray paint out, two sets of clear rubber gloves, and some papers to put out so the spray paint didn't get every where. She started putting papers out while I pulled on gloves. I threw her Glimmer's strawberry pink mini skirt. I grabbed her white lacy tank top. We got to work painting. After we finished, I grabbed Glimmer's ruby red pumps. I threw Foxface Glimmer's mini magenta over jacket. I grabbed Glimmer's giant white rose hair clip. I passed it to Foxface. I slipped my hand around Glimmer's silver chain necklace with the white rose attached to it. We finished spray painting five minutes before the girls started to come into the change room. We sat on a bench outside the door.

Glimmer screamed.

Foxface high-fived me. "I suddenly think this was an amazing idea."

"Told you," I said before grabbed her wrist and pulling her away from change room.

We walked back to the wood shop and put the paint cans away before throwing out the gloves and paper. I grabbed a bottle or lighter fluid and started pouring it into the garbage can.

"It's always better to burn the evidence," I said before lighting a match.

Foxface blew the match out.

"Who are you? Esther from Orphan?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said with a smirk.

Her mouth dropped open.

"I'm kidding!" I yelled.

"Well great prank anyways," she said hugging me.

* * *

_*Madge POV*_

"It was worth detention for that prank," Foxface said smirking.

"Well at least I got even!" Glimmer yelled turning to look at us.

"Terrible revenge because you're here with us and you're still wearing the spray painted clothing," Clove barked back.

"Let me explain," Foxface said.

* * *

(Flashback; Foxface POV)

"I's surprised Glimmer hasn't came and confronted us about the black clothes," I said to Clove.

"She planned something. I can tell," she said back.

"What's everyone doing around our lockers?" I said noticing the commotion.

Clove looked and yelled everyone to scoot. Everyone ran away and we saw what everyone was looking at.

Our lockers were covered in makeup.

We ran to our lockers. There was a note written on our lockers written with black eyeliner.

_Dearest Clove and Foxface,_

_Don't think I don't know that it was you two that spray painted my clothes black. You bitches are total bitches. Fuk you!_

_Love, Glimmer XOXO _

"Fricking Glimmer! I will get revenge!" Clove screamed.

"She spelled fuck wrong," I muttered. "Oh! And this is her revenge to us painting her clothes black is this."

Clove threw her hands up. She went to her glittery pink locker and opened the door.

Well I know who's getting after school detention with us.

* * *

_*Madge POV*_

"So revenge on each other landed you here?" I asked.

"No. Our awesome prank landed us here and Glimmer is here because she tried to get even," Clove explained.

"Our prank was better," Foxface said smirking.

She and Clove did this overly complicated handshake. How do they remember that?

"Any who. That's only two ways to get detention. You've proved nothing," I argued.

"Oh dear Madge. We've only scraped the tip of the iceberg. You still don't know shit," Katniss smirked.

Oh if only I knew how right they were.

**There we go. The ball's rolling. I have this whole story planned. I'm getting on the track I need to be. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Guess who hurt her ankle playing basketball. It's me. Guess who got 99% on her math test. Me again. Guess who's losing her voice. That's right, me again. Guess who's ranting now. If you can't guess, you have a problem. Okay. Goodbye Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 3 - Cato and Marvel

Madge POV

It's really starting to get to me. I've only listen to two stories and I've been told that I've only seen the very edge of how to land in detention.

"What and who's next?" I asked.

"I guess I'll go," Cato muttered.

* * *

(Flashback; Cato POV)

I peak my head into the classroom.

"It's clear," I whispered.

I snuck into the room. I shut the door and locked it. I walked to Trinket's desk. Trinket takes test more serious than anyone else in the school. Students and staff. I wiggle the desk drawer but it's locked. I take a bobby pin that I stole from Clove out of my pocket and try to pick the lock. After ten minutes, the drawer pops open.

"Sweet," I muttered.

I pull out a folder.

_Science Test, unit 5.7  
__grade 11 _

Perfect. I see a set off stapled papers held together by a paper clip. I flip to the back of the folder and saw a test with the answers written in. The answer sheet.

"Perfect."

I slip to the photocopy machine. Even though Trinket doesn't need one, she managed to get one in this room. I start photocopying the sheets. I was so focused on the machine, I didn't hear the lock tumblers making noise. The door suddenly popped open. I whipped around and saw Trinket. I grabbed the copies of the answer sheet and run to the second door. I run in the direct of Clove, Foxface, Peeta, and Marvel when suddenly an announcement came over the intercom.

"Cato to the office. Cato to the office. And come immediately. Not in half an hour. Like last time."

Damn in. I'm busted.

* * *

_*Madge POV* _

"Alright. You guys proved me wrong. There are more ways than two to get detention. Are we done?" I asked.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"There are so many stories still to be told. I'll go next.

* * *

(Flashback; Marvel POV)

I sit in Mr. Crane's class. The bell hasn't rang yet so Clove's sitting on my desk and I am braiding her long raven hair. I take a ponytail holder from her and fasten the end of the braid. Best braid I've ever accomplished. Clove whipped around.

"Alright Marvel. Let me remind you that if you fall asleep in this class again, you're getting more than after school detention," she reminded me.

"Relax Clovely. You're worrying over nothing," I told her.

She spun around and sat in the desk in front of me just as the bell rang. I threw my books on my desk.

"Alright class. Today we're going to learn about-"

I put my head down on my desk. My eyes flutter but something hit my desk. I looked up and saw Clove.

"Wake up!" she hissed through her teeth.

"I am awake!" I whined.

"Really?" she asked.

Suddenly she jumped on her desk. Lights started flashing and Foxface burst into the room. Music started playing and she started to sing Catch Me If You Can by Jacqueline Emerson. Cato ran into the room and Teenage Wasteland by Alexander Ludwig started playing as well. I guess this is a song mash up.

_The chase is on  
You're so hot on my heels  
As we race off into the night_

_After three days in a cabin with my friends on the beach  
I pack up my jeep and head for the streets  
Eyes a little hazy head was booming clear result of all the liquor we were consuming  
After doubling back to recover my phone we finally made it back to Van City our home  
Got to the airport shook up and sad as I say farewell to mom and dad  
In the waiting room lady calls to my flight listening to Bob O'Reilly I fly in the night  
Realising high school ain't coming back thousand miles away we're done with that  
Emotions start pourin' as I ponder this  
My high school life I would truly miss  
But all this bliss is all gone in a flash I arrive in london with my passport and cash  
Meet up with my buddy who's eyes are lit we're about to embark on our grand Euro trip  
We hop on a plane, going insane as we begin to kite surf in the south of Spain  
Naked girls swim in the water I lay in the sand  
Turn to my buddy and outstretch my hand  
Give him the fist and it comes to me quick_

_So you'd better catch up  
'Cuz I'm taking the lead  
And I'm running right out of your sight_

_Holy shit. Life is way too sick_

_I can hear your footsteps behind me  
Farther and farther away  
I remember when you were beside me  
You can't keep up with my pace_

_I'm long gone I'm way ahead_  
_Ever since this race began_  
_But you are welcome to try_  
_To catch me if you can_  
_Like an avalanche that's moving_  
_Down a snowy peak_  
_See there's no stopping me_  
_So you can catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

_It's a teenage wasteland out there  
Liv it up, liv it up, liv it  
Party hard like no one would care  
Liv your life, liv your life, liv it  
Gaze at the stars and shoot for them too  
Nobody can tell you what to do  
When all thought out if you start to doubt  
Baby don't_

_Don't look back  
Feel the wind on my face  
As I run away from the past_

Don't turn around  
Don't give up, don't pretend  
That you ever had a chance

_Hit up Barcelona forget five no drug on this earth can make you feel so alive  
My buddy swings a Russian chick to which we high five, all the way to Paris where we crash for four nights  
We post up in Brussels as we're on our way  
In delerium cafe we park for the day and by park I mean drink in the night as  
We sink in three liters of beers laughing in tears  
So we make our way to Amsterdam and damn it's about as crazy as I am  
Nothing to think about no cares in the world  
Just girls loving boys and boys loving girls  
British cuties in the tub as we end our night out looking for love and feeling alright  
Overlooking the city we got nothing to lose so we open up another bottle of grey goose  
And when I think about this it comes to me quick_

_Holy shit. Life is way too sick_

_I can hear your footsteps behind me  
Farther and farther away  
I remember when you were beside me  
You can't keep up with my pace_

_I'm long gone I'm way ahead_  
_Ever since this race began_  
_But you are welcome to try_  
_To catch me if you can_  
_Like an avalanche that's moving_  
_Down a snowy peak_  
_See there's no stopping me_  
_So you can catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

_It's a teenage wasteland out there  
Liv it up, liv it up, liv it  
Party hard like no one would care  
Liv your life, liv your life, liv it  
Gaze at the stars and shoot for them too  
Nobody can tell you what to do  
When all thought out if you start to doubt  
Baby don't_

_I stumble and  
Trip up and  
Past catches me before I fall  
Takes my hand and  
We walk off the best of friends_

_We bungy in swis, do munich for a day finally decide to make our way  
To the beginning of the end joined with another friend who accompanies us along the final bend  
And by bend I mean party, and by party I mean hard so rally rally rally rally rally rally rally rally_

_In two weeks we do Greece with our peeps drinking heaps dirty sheets and euro beats_  
_Rocking mycanos, Ios and santorini streets_

_What a trip I have to say I will never forget these days_  
_With your best friends rocking out_  
_That's what it's all about_

_I'm long gone I'm way ahead  
Ever since this race began  
But you are welcome to try  
To catch me if you can  
Like an avalanche that's moving  
Down a snowy peak  
See there's no stopping me  
So you can catch me if you can  
Catch me if you can _

_It's a teenage wasteland out there_  
_Liv it up, liv it up, liv it_  
_Party hard like no one would care_  
_Liv your life, liv your life, liv it_  
_Gaze at the stars and shoot for them too_  
_Nobody tells you what to do_  
_When all thought out if you start to doubt_

_It's a teenage wasteland out there_  
_Liv it up, liv it up, liv it_  
_Party hard like no one would care_  
_Liv your life, liv your life, liv it_  
_Gaze at the stars and shoot for them too_  
_Nobody tells you what to do_  
_When all thought out if you start to doubt_

_Baby don't_  
_And when all thought out_  
_If you start to doubt_  
_Baby don't_

"Willing to admit you're asleep?" Clove asked.

"Mr. Crane shouldn't be break dancing and he would never let this happen so yes."

"Good," she said slapping me.

...

"Mr. Crane shouldn't be break dancing do you better wake me up Clover!" I yelled shooting awake.

Clove put her hand up to shield her eyes as she sunk into her seat.

"I don't break dance and you just earned yourself after school detention. And since you fell asleep in class again, we'll discuss your punishment after class," Mr. Crane said.

I'm screwed.

* * *

_*Madge POV_*

"Alright! I'm wrong! Do we need to seriously keep telling stories?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Wait. How did Foxface and I end up in both stories?" Clove demanded.

"You both were in both our stories in real life," Cato and Marvel demanded.

"Is this still the tip of the iceberg?" I asked.

"We're in a little deeper," Katniss explained.

It's going to be a long detention.

**Alright. Chapter three. Kudos to anyone who followed the song mash up. I'm confused and I'm the one who mashed the songs together. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello. Goodbye Author's Note. (Don't you all love how short this note is.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 4 - Katniss/Gale and and Peeta

Madge POV

I can't tune them out. These people really just want to prove me wrong. I should never of told the regulars that I think there are only two ways to get detention. They made it their mission to make sure I know there are ways more ways to land in detention.

"I guess Gale and I are next," Katniss said.

* * *

(Flashback; Katniss POV)

"Hay Catnip," Gale said flopping in the seat next to me.

"Hey Gale," I responded.

"How's my best friend doing?" he asked.

"Fine but she doesn't want to go to Trinket's class next period," I responded.

"Good. We're going hunting," he told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He grabbed my wrist and started taking me towards the door. We walked right out of the school. We went to Gale's car. He had his hunting stuff with him. He also had a gun for me and my hunting clothes.

...

"That was awesome!" I said as we approached the school doors.

We didn't shoot anything, we just really sat in the trees. I switched to me regular clothes in the car.

"We're so busted though," Gale said.

"Well don't have one of your genius ideas if you know we're going to get caught," I barked.

We walking in and ran square into Principal Snow.

Crap.

* * *

_*Madge POV*_

Okay. Maybe I need to keep my mouth shut. They have proved that there are plenty of ways to get detention. I pull my long blonde hair into a ponytail. Marvel then grabs at my hair and starts braiding it.

"What's with you and braiding hair?" Clove asked.

"I'm better then most guys and some girls. Why wouldn't I love braiding hair?" he asked.

"You have a problem dude," Cato started.

"Why don't I tell my story?" Peeta asked.

* * *

(Flashback; Peeta POV)

I sit eating alone in the cafeteria. Clove and Foxface are practicing for the school talent show. They were going to practice after school but they got detention so I'm stuck eating alone while they practice. I decide it's best to go talk to them. At least I won't be eating alone. I have no idea where anyone is. I think Marvel is doing something for Mr. Crane since he fell asleep in his class. Again. I see Will stand up in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Food fight!" he screamed over the crowd.

Food started flying everywhere. This would not end well. I tried walking out. I saw Principal Snow. He pointed into the cafeteria and I walked back into the mess. Principal Snow came in and the food throwing started.

"Who started this?" Principal Snow's voice boomed.

I really hope people would tell the truth and point to Will. But no. Will is on the verge of being expelled and he managed to get his girls to lie for him. Him and both his bitches pointed to me.

"Peeta. After school detention. Now everyone get cleaned up," Snow said on his way out.

I slipped out the door. Instead of going to my locker, I go to the music room. Clove is playing the piano, Foxface is playing the guitar, and both of the girls were singing. I go and sit on the piano. Clove stops playing and singing. Foxface soon does the same.

"What happened to you?" Clove asked.

"Long story short, I'll be joining you two for detention after school.

* * *

_*Madge POV*_

I thought it was weird Peeta was here and Will wasn't.

"Now what? Who's next?" I asked.

**Boom! I just did that. Review, favorite and follow. It would be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Dance was cancelled so here is my newest chapter. Let's get this party started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even need to say this. **

Chapter 5 - Thresh and Prim/Rue/Rory/Jonah **(A/N The four of them were needed for the prank I have set up for them.)**

Madge POV

"Now I'm interested. Who's next?" I asked.

"Thresh?" Clove suggested.

Thresh nodded before telling his story.

* * *

(Flashback; Thresh POV)

So bored. I'm stalking Clove and Katniss as of the moment. They've been talking about the girls weekend they've been planning with Foxface.

"By the way, Rue's coming over to hang out with Prim this weekend so we need to watch them," Katniss added.

Clove nodded. "Sweet."

Wait. What? I never gave Rue permission to stay at the Everdeen's this weekend. Our parents' left for the weekend and they put my in charge of Rue. She has to get my permission to go anywhere and she never got it. I know for a fact that she didn't ask our parents because they would of told me if Rue was spending the weekend with Primrose. I need to find those little devils in disguise. I start fighting through the crowd gathering in the halls.

"Move it Will," I said shoving Will off to the side.

"Wrong person," Will seethed.

I whipped around. It was Hutch. Will's older brother. I have a bone to pick with him from last year.

"Oh. Well I got the better of two halfs. It's time to get that bone from last year picked," I barked.

I charged at Hutch and threw a punch his way. The fight quickly grew and people started to form a circle around us. Clove and Katniss were at the very inside of the circle. We heard Principal Snow's voice over the crowd. People quickly scattered. Clover and Katniss just backed up. I looked at Snow and Hutch punched me square in the face. I got down on my knees.

"Both of you have after school detention. Thresh and Will," Snow said.

"You can't give me detention. I'm not a student here. I graduated last year. I'm not Will. I'm Hutch," Hutch said smirking.

"Then get out of my school before I call the cops," Snow demanded.

Hutch walked out of the school grabbing Will on the way out. I knew I was still getting detention.

* * *

_ *Madge POV* _

"Stupid Hutch. Those two brothers are nothing but trouble. I want to hear more. Tell me more, tell me more," I said smiling.

"I guess we should explain. We pulled off the best prank to land us here," Rue giggled.

"If we weren't busted," Jonah added.

"It was still the best prank pulled at this school," Rory barked.

"No argument but let me explain," Prim explained.

* * *

(Flashback; Prim POV)

"Are you sure this is where we were supposed to meet the boys? And are we sure this is safe?" Rue asked.

"I'm certain and I'm pretty sure this is safe. The boys said nothing bad would happen as long as we do this right," I explained.

"Speak of us and we appear," a boy's voice said from behind me.

I whipped around and saw Rory. Jonah came and put his arm around Rue.

"You got the stuff?" I asked Rory.

"It wasn't easy," he said.

"So did you get the stuff?" Rue asked Jonah.

He nodded and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pinwheel firework. Then Rory and him grabbed their backpacks. They opened the backpacks and started unloading fireworks. Rory pulled a black tube out of his backpack and put it beside him. I grabbed it and pushed the button on it. It was not a firework. It was a retractable whip.

"What is this doing in here?" I asked Rory.

Rory paled when he saw I knew it was whip.

"It's Gale's!" he yelled taking it back from me.

He pushed the button again and it retracted. I laughed. Rue and Jonah were so distracted that they didn't notice the whole whip situation.

We finished unloading the packs and we started getting everything set up. We were 'decorating' the entire student hangout with fireworks.

"Prim? Will you deal with the button?" Rue asked me.

I attached a button to a wire that will set off all the fireworks simultaneously. We all walk out of the room for safety precautions. I handed the button to Rue.

"You do the honors," I told her.

She nodded and pressed the button. The lounge lit up like a Christmas tree. It was awesome. We all started to high five when we heard clapping behind us. We whipped around and saw Principal Snow. He did not look pleased.

"Nice prank you four. Have fun in detention after school. Also, you guys are in charge of cleaning up the lounge when your little display burns out," Snow smirked.

Principal Snow started walking away. I broke the silence.

"Best prank ever even though we got caught."

* * *

_*Madge POV* _

"So you four nearly burned the lounge down?" I asked will a smile glued to my face.

"Impressive," Clove said. "I couldn't even pull that off."

"We didn't. We got caught," Rory said frowning.

"Still. We would of got caught in the earlier stages of the prank," Foxface added.

These stories keep getting better and better.

**Boom! That's right! I made four kids nearly burn down a lounge. I see a boy I know doing that. One last chapter coming soon! Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hola people! This is the last chapter of Ways To Get Detention. Thumbs down. I guess I should just jump into it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 6 - Madge

Madge POV

"Alright. That covers everyone except," Clove pauses before pointing at me. "You."

"How did little Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes jump and land in detention?" Foxface asked.

"Well it's sort of a long story and it's just about time for detention to end," I argued.

"Well then we won't go anywhere until we hear your story," Cato said.

* * *

(Flashback; Madge POV)

I walk through the halls and listen for any activity. I have nothing better to do. I hear some noise coming from the detention room. I slip in and see two girls with black hair. They whip around and I recognize them. They were the school's female punks. Johanna and Enobaria.

Johanna was a tall girl with short black hair. She put dark blue streaks in her hair. She wore dark red lip gloss and thick black eyeliner. She wore mascara and black eye shadow. She was in a navy tank top and a black mini skirt. She was wearing grey ripped leggings. She had on big knee high black lace up boots. she had one plenty of chains on each wrist and one her neck.

Enobaria had long black hair with hot pink highlights. She has tan skin and is around Johanna's height. She had on the same makeup as Johanna. She was in an off-the-shoulder dark red too. She has on black skinny jeans with skull patches on them. She had on ankle height dark grey boots.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Pranking Principal Snow," Johanna said.

Why are the opening up to me of all people? I saw them pull out water balloons and they start whipping them out the window. They ran right out of the room as soon as the last balloon left Enobaria's hand. I ran to the window. Snow looked up and saw me.

"Very nice prank Miss. Undersee. And I see you pulled a prank from the detention room. Why don't you go there after school," Snow frowned.

* * *

"So in other words, I'm here because stupid Johanna and Enobaria pulled a prank and I was blamed," I muttered.

"Don't worry about them," Foxface said smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We have a source who told us that Johanna and Enobaria weren't gonna be here. So we set something up for them," Clove added matching Foxface's smirk.

"And poetry club should of just let out so it's time for everything to happen really soon," Foxface finished.

"Alright kids. Go home! Detention's over!" Mr. Abernathy yelled.

We all walked out of the room. Clove and Foxface watched Johanna and Enobaria come out of a different room.

The two punks walked to their lockers. Clove and Foxface pull out their phones and start to record the scene. Both the punks start to open the lockers and green slime shot all over both of them. We all started laughing. Cato and Marvel both high-fived Clove and Foxface.

"Now that's a good prank!" Clove laughed.

"That's what they get for not landing in detention," Foxface added.

We all walked out of the school. We all headed off in our separate directions. The people changed how I thought.

Detention may have been the best thing to ever happen to me.

**There! This story is the one I've been wanting to write for the longest time. I hope you all liked it. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
